Where Hidden Treasure Lies
by Pat-Bennett99
Summary: Artie finds not only treasure, but rekindled love with Brittany again. Reviews are always great.
1. Chapter 1

** This my new story. Some of the names are real, but the events aren't. Hope you guys like this. Tell me what you think.**

Imagine an artifact that can control the heavens and raise Hell, create tidal waves, cause earthquakes, and form tornados. Since its use by Alexander the Great during his conquering of Egypt, this ancient artifact has been locked away, deep in the pyramids in Cairo, until May 24th, 2018 when an American archeologist, named Artie Abrams, and a group of locals started their excavations near the land.

"Sir, we've been at this for hours. The heat is killing us." One of the locals told the man.

"Then you and your men can take a break." Artie said as he waved the man away.

Artie has been in love with archeology since he and his professor from The Ohio State University discovered an underground cave filled with ancient artifacts from all over the world outside of Lima, Peru. They found everything from the Emperor Qin's terracotta army of Xi'an to Aztec paintings and weapons. Since this massive discovery, Artie went off on his own to find other lost treasures all around the globe.

During another one of his quests, Artie discovered a map of three pyramids, located outside of Cairo. On top of the middle pyramid, a symbol of a trident was depicted and had glowing teal color surrounding it. Since then, Artie's made it his personal mission to see what this pyramid held inside. On May 10th, Artie made arrangements to take a crew of 20 locals of Cairo out to the location. On the first day, they created a perimeter. It took them a week to establish a perimeter due to a sandstorm that came through, burying the markers that were laid. Finally on May 20th, the first digging started. It took the group two days to dig 10 feet down, trying to find the entrance of the pyramid. Leading up to the present time, they have had no success of finding it.

"Where are you?" Artie asked rhetorically, looking at the pyramid.

He grabbed a pick axe and went on his own, while the others were on break. Digging into the pyramid base for thirty minutes or so, he stuck a hollow wall. Filled with joy and adrenaline, Artie kept swinging and swinging until he created a 7 foot hole in the wall. He quickly pulled out a flash light he had in his fanny pack and went inside. Not sure where he was supposed to go in the pyramid, he walked down a series of halls and tunnels. Artie periodically stopped and took pictures of the Egyptian artwork and hieroglyphics that filled the tan walls.

He finally found a large hallway filled with sarcophagi and pottery with more hieroglyphics on them. Artie walked down the hall until he reached the pharaoh's chamber. His sarcophagus was gold and emerald with a painting of him on the top. Replacing his eyes were two rubies.

"Hopefully my Ancient Egyptian is still good." Artie said with a laugh as he wiped the dust away from the hieroglyphics on the sides of the tomb.

"_He who holds the key of destruction can control the world._" It read.

"What the Hell? The key of destruction?" Artie asked, pushing the top of the tomb off.

Struggling to move the top at first, Artie managed to move it. Inside the tomb, the mummified corpse of King Takelot I. His golden mask covering his face was colorful and covered with gems. Riches filled the sides of the tomb, but what caught Artie's eyes the most was an object hiding between King Takelot I's hands. Slowly moving the hands was hard enough. Centuries of rigor mortis made it nearly impossible. Thinking quickly, Artie took a sword from inside the tomb and sliced off the arms, releasing the object. The object was a golden cane-like thing with a glowing teal orb at the top.

"Hmm fancy pimp cane." Artie said with a laugh as he began walking about out of pyramid.

He's been inside the pyramid for what seemed like hours. The sun was setting over the mountains to the west. Torches were lit by the group as they all were praying in unison as they faced Mecca.

"I'll never understand the Islamic religion." He said with a grin as he walked over to one of the men praying. "I've found the entrance. Take your men and bring out all the treasures from inside when you're all finished." Artie said with a smile, showing the man what he found.

"Yes sir!" The man said, lighting up his face with joy.

After a few more minutes, a stampede of men formed and headed for the pyramid. The echoes of cheers could be heard from Artie's tent as the men celebrated their discovery. Artie, on the other hand, became focused on his new discovery. He studied the object closely. Artie didn't realize it when he first found it, but there was writing on it.

"Ανοίξτε και θα βρείτε μια κάτι καινούριο" It was written on the side.

"Crap. It's in Greek. Alright, I guess I'll look it up." Artie said as he turned on his laptop.

His background was a picture of his wife, Cindy, who passed away recently from being hit by a drunk driver. Artie made it a ritual that every time he uses his laptop, he'd kiss her picture for good luck and protection. Artie opened Google Translator and typed in the message.

"Open and you will find something new. What the Hell is that suppose to mean?" Artie asked as he looked at the object.

Running his fingers across the text, he accidently found a hidden button. Artie pushed the button and watched as the teal orb lit brighter and brighter.

"What the Hell is this thing?" Artie asked, dropping the object as three spears shot out of the top. "It' a trident. What's so great about a trident?" Artie asked himself, getting frustrated at the thought of him having a trident, while the other men probably found a greater prize inside.

**Hope you guys liked this chapter. Reviews are great!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you guys like this chapter. Reviews are always great.**

Later that night, Artie prepared himself some dinner. While he eating, he continued to study his newly found artifact. Artie grabbed his laptop and video messaged his old professor and tell him of his find.

"Hey Professor Henderson, its Artie." Artie said, shocked that his old professor was still awake.

"Oh hey Artie, what can I do for you?" His professor said cheerfully.

"Well, I'm in Cairo, following a lead I found on a map during my trip to Argentina and inside of one of the pyramids, I found this trident." Artie said as he held up his discovery.

His professor's eyes grew and his mouth dropped at what he was seeing. He got up out of his chair and went to the book shelf behind him, coming back with a rather large book.

"Artie, do you know what that is?" His professor asked with a smile.

"Not at all. That's why I called you." Artie said with a laugh.

"No matter. When you come back to the United States, come and see me. I have someone I want you to meet who knows more about this kind of stuff." His professor said as he flipped through the book.

"Alright sounds goo-" Artie said, only to be cut off by one of the locals coming into his tent.

"Sir, we just want to thank you for your discovery. Here." The man said as he threw a pouch at him.

Artie heard the sound of clinging as the pouch was thrown. He caught it and opened it. There were over 200,000 pounds of Egyptian coins inside, which Artie would later convert and get 50,000 US dollars. Artie gladly thanked the man and went back to talking to his professor. They arranged to meet on July 15th at Ohio State and discuss this artifact more. The next few weeks, Artie and the group continued to excavate around the pyramids and found more riches from around the world. They found Roman armor and weapons and Greek Philosophers' writings and plays.

"This has been one Hell of a find." Artie said as he packed his trident, which he found could be made into a cane again, and the writings in his suitcase. He packed up the rest of his stuff and left Cairo. His flight took him 11 hours to get into New York and from there, he grabbed an Amtrak to Cincinnati. Upon his arrival, he met his former classmate Finn who was also coming off an Amtrak.

"Finn, is that you?" Artie said in disbelief at how much Finn has changed since High School.

"Artie? Holy crap. I haven't seen you since graduation. How have you been?" Finn said as he walked over to Artie.

The two gave a quick hug.

"I've been great. Traveling all over the world." Artie said with a laugh. "What have you been up to?" He asked as the two walked out of the station and through Union Terminal.

"I've been, eh. It's a long story. How about we grab a drink and talk." Finn offered as he flagged down a taxi.

"Yeah, of course." Artie said as he and Finn put their stuff in the trunk.

The two went to a bar closer to Lima for they both were going there anyways. The trip took 4 hours or so, but they two spent the whole time catching up. After graduation, Finn went to the University of Notre Dame to study law. After college, he moved to Chicago and worked for a firm, until his branch closed down, forcing him back to Lima, where he found a job working with Quinn's mom at her firm. Since then, he went on to marry Quinn and now have two kids. After Finn finished telling his story, Artie told his. He told Finn about his excavation in Peru up to his recent discovery in Cairo. Artie also told him about his wife, Cindy, who passed away.

"I'm sorry, dude. But hey, the night's young. Let's get some drinks in you." Finn said with a laugh as he ordered two beers.

Artie and Finn drank and drank, catching up with one another, until they both became drunk.

"He…Hey, Finn! Let…let's do some Karaoke." Artie said, pointing over to the stage, stumbling as he made his way over.

Finn agreed and stumbled his way over to the stage as well. After singing a few songs, Quinn called Finn, demanding where he was. He told her he was with Artie.

"No you're not. He's in Cairo. Don't lie to me." Quinn yelled through the phone.

Hearing this, Artie took his phone.

"Hey Quinn, it's Artie. I got back today and ran into Finn." Artie said with a laugh.

"Oh Artie! I'm sorry! I thought you were still in Cairo." Quinn quickly apologized, shocked to hear his voice again since High School.

What Artie didn't realize is that while he was away, Artie became a local hero in Lima. Whatever he'd find, the press would catch it and bring it back to Lima. He was a celebrity to them.

"It's okay, Quinn. It's good hearing from you." Artie said as he handed the phone back to Finn. "She has you on a leash, doesn't she?" He said with a laugh.

Finn laughed and admitted he was. Finn told Quinn he'd be home soon.

"Hey, come over tomorrow night for dinner. I insist." Finn said as he hopped into another taxi.

"Yeah, that sounds great!" Artie said as he put his suitcase in his taxi.

Finn gave Artie the address and drove away. Artie got into his taxi and headed for his home. As he approached William McKinley High School, he asked the driver to stop, telling him that Artie would walk the rest. He paid his cab fare and was on his way. Artie spent a great deal of his night walking around his old High School, reminiscing about all of the great times he had. He kept reliving the memories of him and Brittany together and how they separated after graduation. She and Mike didn't attend college so they could go tour with Brittany Spears as her back up dancers.

Artie continued to think about her, especially all of the times he would sing to her during Glee or just in the halls. Truth was, Artie always had and always will have feelings for Brittany. She was his first love. More importantly, because of her, Artie had surgery on his spine so he wouldn't have to be in the wheelchair anymore. The doctors were shocked about how quickly he healed and how mobile Artie really was. Artie had the surgery in August of his freshman year in college and became mobile a few months later. It was a miracle for not only him, but the rest of his Glee class. They were all shocked by what he could do now.

Artie spent a few more minutes thinking and headed for home. He passed by Kurt, Rachel, and Mercedes' homes and smiled. He missed those three. Artie walked passed Santana and Brittany's homes as well, until he made it to his house. Artie walked inside and was astonished on how clean it was. He threw his stuff on the couch and went to bed.

**Thanks for reading. Again, reviews are always great.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you guys for reading this. Here's another chapter. Hope you guys like it. Again, reviews are always great.**

The next morning, Artie woke with a smile. He was finally back in his own bed and not sleeping on some cot inside a small tent for a change. However, Artie woke with a powerful hangover that drove him to sprinting into the bathroom.

"Totally worth it." Artie said as he sat on the ground with a smile.

After collecting himself, Artie stumbled out of his bathroom and got dressed. He wanted to walk through Lima again and see what changes have been made since he was home last. Artie went to a local diner for breakfast where he found Mr. Shuester sitting across from Emma Pillsbury. Mr. Shuester didn't recognize him at first, but after periodically looking over at Artie, he approached him.

"Artie? Is that you?" Mr. Shuester asked cheerfully as he put his hand on Artie's shoulder.

"Mr. Shue! It's great seeing you again." Artie said with a smile as he stood up to give his former Glee teacher a hug.

"It's great seeing you too! I've heard about your trip to Cairo, how was that?" Mr. Shuester said with a smile.

"Oh it was amazing. I found a trident and going back to Ohio State to show it to my old professor. How have you been?" Artie said as he offered him a seat.

"I'm great. You remember Miss Holliday, my substitute, right? Well, recently we became engaged. She wanted all of the Glee members to sing at our wedding like you all did for The Hummel's wedding." Mr. Shuester said. "But I have to go. Emma's our wedding planner and we have a lot to talk about. It's been great seeing you and I hope to see you at our wedding." He said as he hugged Artie and followed her out of the restaurant.

"Man, he wasn't changed a bit." Artie said with a laugh as he ate his breakfast.

After paying his check, he walked down the streets of downtown Lima. The warm summer morning felt great to Artie. He could hear kids yelling and playing on a playground near by and the sound of birds flying over head. Artie was finally home and he was hoping he'd stay at home. He stopped outside a few of the stores and reminisced about the times he'd spend inside, browsing their options with Brittany back when they were dating.

He walked around for several hours until he had to get home and get ready for dinner at Finn and Quinn's. Artie took a quick shower and got dressed. He was torn between wearing a shirt and tie or one of his famous sweaters. Finally picking his sweater, he haled a taxi and went to Finn's.

Artie pulled up to Finn's house around 6:30. He paid the cab driver and walked up their driveway to their front door. Barely pushing the doorbell, Artie was greeted by a big hug from Quinn. After hugging for a good few minutes, she released him and studied him.

"You haven't changed a bit." She said with a smile as tears rolled down her face.

"Aw Quinn. You're still as beautiful as I remember." Artie said with a smile as he followed her inside.

Quinn led Artie into the kitchen where Finn was finishing making dinner.

"Hey Quinny, can you finish up here? I want to show Artie around." Finn said with a smile as he finished stirring something in a pot.

Quinn agreed as she took over. Artie followed Finn down to their basement where Finn kept all of his trophies and prizes from his high school and college days. He had a picture of all the Glee kids hanging on a wall with a spot light pointing at it.

"Man, where did the time go? I remember when I first met you. It was after football practice when I found you being bullied by Karofsky and the other meat heads. We've been friends since then." Finn said with a smile. Artie continued to look at the picture, more importantly, at Brittany in her Cheerios uniform.

"She loved you, you know that, right?" Finn said realizing Artie was looking at Brittany.

"Yeah, I just wish we didn't have to separate once we went to college." Artie said as he looked away from the picture and at the many trophies Finn had. Finn started telling him about some of his awards when Quinn called them up for dinner.

Artie followed Finn up the stairs to find Quinn seating their two children down at the table. Artie sat by himself on one side of the table, while the two children sat on the other side, with Finn and Quinn at the ends of the table.

"Artie, I'd like you to meet our two little misfits, Jessica and Hayden." Quinn said as he introduced her kids.

"It's a pleasure meeting you two." Artie said with a smile.

The two kids sat there and giggled a little bit. Quinn started asking Artie question after question as they continued to eat dinner. Finn talked about their moments in Glee, leaving out all of his Rachel moments for Quinn. After dinner was over, the kids went outside to play, leaving the three to talk some more.

"So Artie, how does it feel to be back in Lima?" Quinn said with a laugh as she made some coffee.

"Well, I don't want to leave, that's for sure." Artie said with a laugh. "We always said that we wanted to get out of Lima, but honestly, I just don't think that's the case. I've been all over the world, but there's nothing like Lima and old friends to make someone feel at home." He said with a smile as he sat down on the couch.

"Have you seen anyone else since you've been home?" Finn asked as he sat next to him.

"Well actually I ran into Mr. Shue today. Did you guys know he's marrying Miss Holliday? Miss Pillsbury is their wedding planner." Artie said with a grin.

"Yeah, Mr. Shue emailed me the other day. He wants all of us to sing in his wedding. So it's even greater that you're home because it's not Glee without you." Finn said with a laugh.

:"You know what that means, right? Glee reunion!" Artie said with a smile.

"Oh yeah! The problem is getting everyone here. Brittany and Mike are somewhere in California, Santana is in New Orleans. She's dating Reggie Bush right now. Puck is now a cop in Columbus. Tina, I think she's in Florida for some Asian event, and Rachel, hmmm I think she and Jesse patched things up and on a honeymoon. Mercedes is singing with Beyonce too." Quinn said rolling her eyes at the thought of everyone being so far away, while Artie and they were still in Lima.

"Well, I still have everyone's email. I'll send one out and see if I can get them to come back." Artie said with a smile.

"Really? That'd be perfect! Oh thank you Artie!" Quinn said with a hug.

After another hour, Artie had to leave. Thanking Finn and Quinn for a great evening, he left with a smile and a full stomach. Artie has been that happy in what seems like forever. He rushed home to send out the email for Mr. Shuester's wedding. Adding everyone to the list, including Finn and Quinn, he started writing his message.

"_Hey everyone. Long time no see. So Mr. Shuester is remarrying and asked us to sing at his wedding. We need to do this. Mr. Shuester has done so much for us, we owe him. Plus, it'll be great seeing all of you again. I miss you all._

_Artie_"

After periodically checking, his former Glee members responded.

"_Sounds great. I'll catch the first flight in. Missed you Artie- Tina_"

"_Artie! Great hearing from you. Yeah, I have vacation time coming up. Count me in. - Puck_"

"_Oh a chance for me to sing a solo? Kidding, yeah sounds great. I'll be there- Rachel_"

"_I think Beyonce will let me come back. She's talented enough. Count me in too. –Mercedes_."

"_Yeah, I'll be there. Reggie is in training and I'll be on my own for awhile. –Santana._"

"_I broke my leg so dancing's over for me for awhile. I'll be there too. –Mike_."

"_Artie! Aw I miss you! Can't wait to see you…all. Be home soon! –Brittany_."

"_Finn and I will gladly be there. Miss you all, see you soon!_ _–Finn and Quinn_."

Artie went to bed after reading everyone's message. The Glee club is reuniting again and going to sing. However, tomorrow, he had to go to Ohio State and meet with his professor about his artifact.

**Reviews are always perfect. Thank you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you guys for the great reviews. Really, you guys are awesome. Hope you'll like this chapter too.**

* * *

Artie woke up early the next morning to beat the traffic down I-75 as he made his way to Columbus. He called Puck and told him that he'll be at Ohio State if he'd like to come back to Lima with him.

"Yeah, come pick me up at the station." Puck said with a laugh.

It was the first time Puck heard Artie's voice in over 10 years. Artie laughed as well as he pulled into the campus. Ohio State was bigger then Artie remembered. Newer buildings lined up next to his old dorm room, where he spent his first two years growing accustomed to his new legs. Slowly driving down the streets, Artie continued to think about his college days. He remembered the friends he made and the parties he went to, while also maintaining a 4.0 GPA.

"Ah the parties. Good times. Hmm now where's the Department of Arts and Sciences." Artie said, forgetting where his professor's building was.

After asking directions from two beautiful college girls, he parked his car and walked up the steps into the building. Just part the revolving doors sits a ten foot mural of Louis and Clark. Artie's professor was always fond of them, more so then any other great American. On both sides of various hallways lined more murals. They'd vary from George Bush to Edgar Allen Poe, from George Washington to Alexander the Great. There were over 500 different murals in the building alone.

"Artie?" A familiar voice called from behind him.

Artie turned around and found Professor Henderson standing a few feet away.

"Hey professor. I've brought the artifact." Artie said, giving him the artifact.

"Very good. Come with me and we'll get a closer look." Professor Henderson said with a smile as he held the object in his hand.

Professor Henderson led Artie into his office. His office was filled with numerous artifacts, some from when he and Artie went to Peru. Artie took a seat as Professor Henderson went to his examining table.

"Hmm interesting. Greek writing on the sides, a teal glow on the orb. How'd you make it a trident?" The professor said.

"I ran my fingers down the side until I pushed a button. I'm not sure where the button is on it though." Artie said as he stood up and walked over to the table.

The professor ran his fingers down the cane as well. Finally finding the button, he pushed it, releasing the three blades as the teal orb grew brighter. Artie still didn't know what was so great about it, but the professor loved it.

"You know, you just made a lot of people really happy." His professor said.

"What do you mean?" Artie asked.

"This is Neptune's Trident. It's was a weapon created by a man in Athens during the Peloponnesian Wars. Scholars believe its Poseidon's Trident itself. The man wanted to use it against the Spartans and end the war. However, a powerful plague came through, almost killing everyone. Since then, no one's known about its whereabouts until Alexander the Great used it. It's been hidden from the word for centuries until you found it." Professor Henderson said as he smiled.

"Awesome. So are you going to sell it?" Artie asked with a grin.

"Of course. You get 90% of the profits." The professor said, still smiling as he held the cane in his hands.

"Sweet. Well I have to go. I'll see you later, professor." Artie said as he walked out of the office.

"_A weapon used during the Athens/Sparta war. I'll be rich._" Artie said as he walked down the stairs and to his car.

* * *

Artie called Puck and drove towards the Police Station. Puck waited on the front steps and surprisingly hasn't changed a bit. He still had his Mohawk, except he was more ripped then Artie could remember.

"What's up Artie?" Puck said, putting his stuff in the trunk.

"Hey Puck. Not much, just got back from Ohio State, where I might become rich." Artie said with a laugh.

"No way. What'd you find this time?" Puck asked, jealous about how Artie would make more then him.

"Well, according to my old professor, I found Neptune's Trident. Apparently it was used during the Peloponnesian War." Artie said with a grin.

"Damn, nice find bro." Puck said as he hopped into the front seat.

The two caught up with each other some more as Artie drove back to Lima. Puck's parents haven't moved away so he had a place to stay for the night. Before going home though, they stopped and got some dinner. Artie invited Finn and Quinn as well. The four of them went to Breadsticks like they used to when they were in High School.

"So you're a cop now?" Finn asked, shocked that Puck was not in jail at that point.

"Yeah, shocking isn't it? I'm the only putting people away, instead of being putt away." Puck said, as everyone laughed at his comment.

"For a change." Quinn said with a grin.

"Anyways, so how are Jessica and Hayden?" Puck asked, discarding Quinn's comment.

"Oh they're great. Sometimes it's a handful, but they're good. Hayden's nothing like me though. He wants to be a soccer player and a writer." Finn said with a laugh.

"A soccer player? No, Finn, he's got to be a football player. Hayden's suppose to follow in your footsteps." Puck said with a grin as their waitress brought them their food.

After eating, Artie drove Puck home. He thanked Artie for the ride and walked into his house, where Artie could hear screaming from Puck's mom. Artie drove home and started to think about Mr. Shuester's upcoming wedding. His favorite teacher in High School is getting married again and he asked his former Glee kids to sing in it.

* * *

Artie pulled into his driveway and turned off the car. The summer night air felt great as he walked up to his house. Artie took a quick shower and got ready for bed, when he heard a knock at his door.

"Who is that?" Artie said, grabbing his baseball bat that he kept in his closer, just in case.

He walked over to the door, bat raised in the air and turned the knob. Slowly opening the door, he saw a woman at the door.

"Is this how you greet everyone who knocks at your door?" She said with a laugh as she studied Artie.

"Brittany?" Artie said, practically fainting.

Brittany flew into town a few hours ago and wanted to see Artie immediately. She walked into Artie's house and gave him the longest hug she's ever given him.

"I've missed you." She said softly.

Without any warning, Brittany led Artie to his room. Pushing him on his bed, Brittany slowly undressed until she was in her bra and underwear.

"Miss this?" Brittany said with a grin as she climbed on top of Artie.

Not giving Artie time to answer, she passionately put her lips onto his. They kissed for what seemed like hours until she finally went down on him. Artie was filled with joy and pleasure as the night went on and on. Every so often, Brittany would whisper cute things in his ear as Artie did his thing. As things grew hotter and hotter, Brittany yelled at the top of her lungs and collapsed on his bed, out of breath and smiling. Artie lay next to her as she cuddled next to him.

"I've missed you too." Artie finally said, kissing her on the forehead, as he held her in his arms. Brittany later fell asleep while cuddling with him.

"_This is the greatest day of my life!_" Artie screamed in his head as he smiled.

**

* * *

As always, reviews are always perfect. Thank you guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you guys for the great reviews. Hope you like this chapter.**

"What happened last night?" Artie said, sitting up in his bed.

Artie looked around his room, until he saw Brittany lay naked under his covers. He let out a small yell that startled Brittany.

"What's wrong?" Brittany asked, catching her breath as she sat up in the bed.

"Oh, nothing. Just forgot how beautiful you are." Artie said, covering himself up.

"Aw, Artie, you always were a sweetheart." Brittany said, kissing him on the cheek.

Brittany got out of the bed, exposing her naked body to him. Artie's mouth dropped as he put his pants on. Brittany's body has become sexier then the last time Artie has seen it.

"_Did we? I don't remember._" Artie said in his head, still trying to remember what happened.

Before he could say anything, Brittany kissed him passionately on the lips, got dressed and left. She told Artie that she'd call him later to catch up if he wanted. Happily agreeing, he closed the door behind her. Artie quickly finished getting dressed and went out to get some breakfast.

* * *

He went to the same diner he found Mr. Shuester at. Walking in and sitting down, he saw Tina and Mike talking on the other side of the restaurant. Avoiding eye contact, Artie ordered his breakfast.

Finally thinking he was in the clear, Artie looked over at them. He was wrong. Tina was looking directly at him, studying him, as if she knew him from somewhere. But was worse then that, she said something to Mike, who then turned towards Artie and also began studying him. Both their faces lit up when they realized who he was. Tina stood up first and started walking towards him, followed by Mike

"_Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap crap._" Artie said in his head as they continued to approach. "_Walk past, walk past, walk past, walk past._" He said

"Hey Artie!" Tina said happily.

"_Fuck!_" He screamed in his head.

"Oh hey, you two! I haven't seen you guys in awhile. How have you been?" Artie said with a smile, as Tina and Mike said down across from him.

"We've been really good. Brittany and I flew in yesterday. Speaking of her, ever since you sent that email, Brittany's been talking all about you and how she can't wait to see you." Mike said with a laugh, as Tina shot him a look saying "Don't talk about another girl in front of me."

"Yeah, she came over last night unexpectedly." Artie said with a laugh.

"Damn, that was fast. We got in at like nine last night." Mike said.

"Yeah, it was weird. So tell me what it's like being a dancer for a celebrity." Artie said, not wanting to talk to Tina.

"Dude, it's great! Brittany and I are the lead dancers, doing all the main stuff, while everyone else is in the background." Mike said with a smile.

"That's great dude." Artie said with a smile, as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Oh look at the time, we have to go Mike." Tina said, standing up.

Watching the two walk away, Artie could hear Tina yelling at Mike for not letting her talk. Artie laughed, watching Mike's reaction as Tina slapped him.

"I guess those two need to go back to Asian Couple's Therapy." He said as he finished up his breakfast.

Artie paid his check and walked out of the diner. The summer morning felt refreshing as he strolled down the streets.

* * *

Walking towards one of the neighborhoods, he stumbled into another person.

"Oh excuse me miss." Artie said, apologizing for running into her.

"Watch where you're going." The woman said as she turned around. "Oh…Artie? Is that you?" She said.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. Who are you?" Artie said, not reliving who it was.

"It's me. Santana." She said as she hugged him.

"Santana? Man, you look so different. You look great." Artie said with a smile as he studied her.

"Well, one of the perks of dating a rich man is I get what I want, when I want." Santana said with a smile

After leaving high school, Santana went to USC where she met and dated Reggie Bush. Their relationship skyrocketed when he was signed by the New Orleans Saints. Once he got his first payment, Reggie Bush proposed to Santana, now giving her a large portion of his money.

"So how are you? I've missed you." Santana said with a smile.

"I've been good. Having the best week of my life." Artie said with a laugh.

"Aw well that's good. So I'm guessing either Brittany's back or you're rich." Santana said with a laugh.

"Well, what if I told you it was both?" Artie said with a smile.

"Aw Artie, I'm proud of you. But I have to go. I need to stop by at my parents for lunch. It was great seeing you again." Santana said as she walked towards her old house.

"It was great seeing you too." Artie said with a smile as he continued his walk.

He's never known Santana to be that nice to him before. Artie thought she always hated him for being with Brittany. He was surprised, but relieved that she became a better person, while still maintaining her love for the popular boys.

* * *

As the day went on, Artie started thinking about what happened between him and Brittany last night. He loved what happened, but still doesn't understand why. Artie called Brittany and asked to get some coffee. Happily agreeing, she met Artie at Starbucks next to William McKinley High. After ordering and sitting down, they started talking. At first, they reminisced about their relationship in high school and how cute everyone thought they were.

"Remember when we first started going out?" Brittany asked with a smile.

"Yeah, you thought I was a robot or something." Artie said with a laugh.

"Well I didn't know what to think, but you were so cute in your adorable sweaters. The way you sang, your smile, just…everything." Brittany said as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Well you did take my…yeah. Anyways, remember Rachel's party? I'd have to say, you looked sexy in your outfit." Artie said with a grin.

"I think I left my bra there after we did it on the stage." Brittany said, trying to figure out what happened to her bra.

"You were always amazing when it came to sex." Artie said with a laugh.

"No! You were by far the best person I've ever slept with. At first, I didn't think you could. But after that, no one could compare to you." She said with a smile.

"How did we get to talking about sex? I remember how madly in love I was with you. You brought the best out of me and turned me into someone." Artie said with a smile while looking at the table.

"Aw Artie, I was so in love with you! You were all I could think about." Brittany said with a bigger smile.

"What if I told you I loved you now?" Artie asked, blushing.

Brittany didn't answer at first. She looked at him, jaw dropped, and eyes wide open. Finally, she looked at him and smiled.

"I love you." She said, reaching out and grabbing Artie's hand.

"_I said what if I told her! I don't know how I feel about her yet._" Artie said to himself as he held Brittany's hand.

The two continued to talk about their relationship when Santana walked in. Brittany jumped up and hugged Santana. After Santana ordered her coffee, she sat down with Brittany and Artie. The girls caught up, talking about their Cheerio days. Santana brought up how jealous she was of Artie and how cute Brittany and he were together. Then they talked about what they've been doing since high school. After an hour of talking, the three of them went to the park, where they continued to catch up. Leaving Brittany and Santana to talk some more, Artie left and went home.

"I'll call you later." Artie said to Brittany as he walked out of the park.

**Hope you guys like this chapter! Reviews are always great.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you guys for the great reviews! You guys are awesome. Hope you like this chapter.**

Artie walked away from the park, feeling a mixture of different emotions. He was happy that almost everyone was back in Lima, but he was sad that they might not stay very long. Artie continued his walk home, while singing in his head. He didn't know what triggered him to start, but it was enough to brighten his walk. Artie walked down the street and turned into his neighborhood. He could see the kids playing games in their yards, laughing without a care. Artie smiled as he unlocked his front door and walked inside.

Artie whipped himself a quick dinner and watched some television. He flipped through the stations, changing from watching the Reds vs the Cardinals to VH1's music countdowns. Artie's mouth dropped when he saw a video of Britney Spears. In the background, he could see Brittany and Mike dancing. Brittany was dancing with some guy, while Mike walked up and started dancing with Britney Spears. Artie couldn't help but laugh at Mike's facial expressions when Britney started touching him. After watching a few more videos, Artie turned off the television and decided to call Brittany.

"Hey Artie! Santana and I just got finished talking about you!" Brittany said as she answered her phone.

"You were? Was it good or bad?" Artie said with a laugh.

"It was good, of course. We were talking about how it's great seeing you again. Santana told me about your run in with her. She told me you looked completely different." Brittany said.

"She did? I mean I can walk again, if that's what she's talking about." Artie said.

"No, it was something about you being rich. She saw you in a whole new way." Brittany said with a laugh.

Brittany and Artie continued to talk for another hour or so, until Brittany yawned. Feeling like he's keeping her awake, Artie said goodnight and hung up. He missed hearing Brittany's voice talking sweetly into his ear, even if it was through the phone. Artie quickly got ready for bed and lay down. Almost instantly, he fell asleep. Artie periodically had dreams, usually placing him back in a wheel chair and back to his former nerdy self, but not this dream.

* * *

Artie 'woke up' walking across a stage in an auditorium filled with many famous celebrities and scientists. There was a man holding a trophy in the middle of the stage, smiling as Artie approached. The sound of clapping filled the air as Artie grabbed the trophy. Written on the bottom of the trophy, Artie's name and award illuminated as the lights on the ceiling reflected off the metal. Artie gave a quick acceptance speech and walked off the stage. Leaving the auditorium, he walked outside and got into his limo.

After driving around for a little, Brittany appeared next to him. They talked for a little until the limo stopped at a long re light. With time to spend, Brittany hopped on top of Artie and began kissing him passionately.

"Are you alright back there, sir?" The limo driver asked, looking at them in his rear view mirror.

Not answering, Artie put up the shield between the driver and them. Brittany resumed kissing him as they both fell onto the floor. Artie's dream skipped ahead to an open field. He was sitting under a tree with three little kids running around. The kids looked kind of like him and someone else, but he didn't know who. As Artie watched the kids run, someone covered his eyes and whispered in his ears. Startled at first, Artie started to laugh as he removed the hands from his eyes. Brittany sat down next to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I can't believe we have three kids." She said with a laugh.

Artie's mouth dropped when he heard that he was a father. Looking at his hands, he discovered a wedding ring. Artie was speechless, yet happy at the same time. He was married to Brittany and now a father of three future Glee members. Artie let out a laugh as he embraced Brittany.

"They're going to be little monsters, aren't they?" Artie asked with a smile.

"Yeah, but they're our little monsters at least." Brittany said as she kissed him on the cheek and stood up.

Artie watched as she ran and chased the kids, while he remained under the tree. What Artie didn't notice was that he was sitting under the same tree that he and Brittany carved their named into back when they were in high school. One of Artie's kids came up to him and sat on his lap. He was a young boy, with dark hair like Artie's, but a face like Brittany's. The boy started crying as he dug his face into Artie's chest. Laughing a little, he comforted his son, as he continued to watch Brittany chase after the other two. Then Artie's dream turned black, as if someone pushed 'power' on his remote.

* * *

He woke up shortly after with a smile on his face and love in his heart. Artie looked over at the clock and saw that it was 6'o clock in the morning. He got out of bed and checked his email. Both Kurt and Mercedes said that they will be in Lima later that day. Artie continued to smile as he got dressed. He turned on his TV and watched some ESPN, while he started making himself breakfast for a change.

Later that day, Santana called Artie and asked if he would like to go to lunch with her and Brittany. Happily agreeing, he changed his clothes and left his house. Artie got into his car and drove to Breadsticks where he saw Brittany and Santana walk in together. Finding a spot, he walked inside and found his table. Brittany and Santana sat on one side, while Artie sat on the other. The three talked and laughed as they told each other their favorite stories of them during high school. Santana remembered when she dated Sam and admitted that he looked like a fish, Brittany talked about how she misses how she and Artie use to be, and Artie misses the days when he had a wheelchair. He told them how much he loved wheeling Brittany around and how many people didn't think he could do anything, but he proved them wrong. The three continued to talk and laugh.

Artie left the restaurant, after saying goodbye to Santana and Brittany. Instead of going home right away, Artie drove around, looking at the scenery. He missed everything about Lima and forgot how great it really was here. It took Artie this long and being around the world to really appreciate his old home. While driving, he saw Finn and Quinn. Pulling over, he got out of his car and started talking to them. Artie thanked them again for having him over and how great their home really was. Offered to have dinner with them again, Artie happily agreed. They talked some more until Quinn's mom called her and asked if she and Finn could stop by immediately. Hanging up her phone, Quinn hugged Artie real quick and she and Finn were off to her mom's house, leaving Artie to go back to his car.

He drove home and again checked his email. Mr. Shuester emailed everyone, telling them how happy he was that they were all home and singing at his wedding. He told them the date that the wedding would be and asked the men to be the groomsmen. Artie replied saying that he'd happily be a groomsman. He turned off his computer, watched some more television then went to bed. For Artie, it took one dream to make his day great.

**Hope you guys liked this chapter. Reviews are always perfect.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the great reviews! Hope you guys like this chapter!**

The next morning, Artie woke up feeling refreshed and full of energy. Although he didn't do much that morning, he couldn't wait to go to dinner with Finn and Quinn again. Around lunch time, Artie went to the gym and played some basketball. He wasn't very good, but it's been a long time since he's worked out and he wanted to give basketball a chance. After a few games and drenched with sweat, Artie went home and took a long shower. All he could think about was Brittany. He hoped Quinn would've asked her to dinner as well. After standing under the hot water for what seemed like 10 minutes, but turned out to be 40, Artie climbed out and got dressed. Finn called Artie an hour later to make sure he was going.

Artie finished getting ready and headed out. He got into his car and turned on the radio to find a familiar voice on one of the talk radio shows.

"…and that's how Sue sees it." The voice said.

Almost immediately Artie started laughing. Sue Sylvester, former Cheerio's coach, moved from being a star on the television to being a no body on radio show.

"Wow, never thought Sue was that desperate." Artie said with a laugh as he pulled out of his driveway.

Sue Sylvester, after losing yet another Nationals championship, has driven herself mad. She's been arrested for DUI, assault of an officer, and fired from William McKinley after she threw one of the faculty members down the stairs and punched a student in the face. Sue spent 2 years in the mental institution when she pled insanity in court.

Artie made it to Finn's and noticed that there were more cars parked outside. He parked his car next to a black 2007 Tahoe and walked up their driveway and rang the doorbell.

"Ah Artie! Come in." Quinn said with a smile.

Artie walked into their house and noticed everyone from Glee was there. He saw Mike talking to Tina and Puck in the corner, while Santana was giggling with Brittany and Finn. Artie walked into their living room where Kurt and Mercedes were catching up with Rachel. Quinn led Artie to the kitchen and handed him a beer.

"Hey Artie!" Mercedes yelled with excitement as she threw her arms around him.

"Mercedes, you look great. How was singing with Beyonce?" He said with a smile, hugging her.

"Oh it's been Hell! I think she hates me." Mercedes said with a laugh.

"Artie! You look fabulous." Kurt said, joining all of the hugs.

"Kurt! It's great seeing you again too. What have you been up to?" Artie asked, releasing himself after hugging them both.

"Well, I've been modeling in Paris, but recently I've taken up writing for Vogue magazine." Kurt said with a smile.

"Mhm, I've read a lot of your stuff. Not bad." Mercedes said with a grin.

"Yeah dude, sounds like you're doing pretty well for yourself." Artie said with a laugh.

The three continued to catch up as they joined everyone else in the living room. Rachel started bragging about her big break on Broadway and how she single-handedly brought the house down with Wicked. Puck told a story about how he arrested the number one suspect on the Most Wanted list, while Santana whispered to Brittany. Mike was talking to Finn, while Tina sat down, drinking a wine.

"Can I talk to you in private?" Brittany asked Artie as she turned around.

"Sure. What's up?" Artie asked, following Brittany outside.

"I've been thinking. I'll be home for awhile and… I want to give us another shot." Brittany said with a smile.

"Y-y-you do?" Artie asked, dropping his beer.

"Yeah, ever since I got back I've been thinking that you and I would be an amazing couple, just like we were in high school." Brittany said.

"But what about when I have to go out of the country for awhile?" Artie asked.

"Don't you want to be with me?" Brittany asked, looking at the ground.

"Of course I do. You're the love of my life. I'm just worried about what'll happen when I'm out of the country." Artie said, lifting her head so they looked eye to eye.

"You don't have to worry about that. I promise!" Brittany said, kissing him on the cheek.

Brittany grabbed Artie's hand and led him back inside. The two sat on the couch across from Rachel and Puck. Tina tried to talk to Artie, but was quickly distracted by Mike turning up the radio and dancing. Everyone stared laughing and talking until dinner was finally ready. Quinn ushered everyone into her dinning room, while Finn brought out the dinner. Brittany sat next to Artie, who sat next to Mercedes. Mercedes sat next to Kurt, who sat next to Tina. Tina sat next to Mike, who sat next to Santana. Puck was the last to be seated. After they sat down, Finn rose and proposed a toast.

"Hey guys. It's great seeing you all again, after what seems like forever. We all know why we're here. Our favorite teacher and role model is getting married and we have the pleasure of singing at his wedding. I'd like to thank Artie for bringing us all back to Lima. Without him, we'd be living our dull lives." Finn said.

Everyone laughed and cheered as they raised their glasses.

"To Mr. Shuester!" Finn yelled with excitement.

"To Mr. Shuester!" They recited happily.

"And to Artie!" Quinn yelled in excitement as well.

"To Artie!" They recited happily again.

Everyone started eating and talking to each other, laughing as the night went on. Artie's never been this happy in his life. He had his old girlfriend back and everyone was getting along for the first time since high school. When dinner ended, everyone moved back to the living room, where they resumed talking. After a few more hours of talking, the group started leaving. Brittany kissed Artie goodnight and told him to call her tomorrow. Artie stayed behind and helped clean up.

"Quinn, can I talk to you?" Artie asked, as he helped throw away the trash.

"Of course. What's up?" She asked with a smile.

"Brittany asked me out and I said yes." Artie said.

"Aw Artie! That's great! Aw I'm so happy for you." Quinn said as she hugged him.

"Yeah, but I'm not sure if I made the right move." Artie said.

"Aw Artie, you should give it a try at least. You two were an amazing couple back in high school. You know, when Brittany had that baby scare, we thought you and her were through, especially when Santana made her move. But you never gave up, in fact, I've never seen anyone fight so hard for someone in my life." Quinn said as she continued to hug him.

"You think so?" Artie asked with a smile.

"I do. I really do! Please, give her a chance…for me." Quinn said, letting him go.

"Aw I will. Thanks Quinn!" Artie said with a smile as he finished cleaning up.

He stayed for another half hour. Artie said thanks for the great evening and went to his car. He drove home in a great mood, thinking only about Brittany and how he had her back in his life again. Artie pulled into his driveway and parked his car. He walked inside, watched some television, and went to bed.

**Hope you guys liked this chapter. Reviews are always perfect!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you guys for the amazing reviews! You all are awesome! Hope you guys like this chapter.**

The next morning, Artie met Brittany for breakfast. They spent a good part of the morning continuing to catch up, telling each other stories of their days after high school. Brittany told Artie how she had a chance to dance background to Ke$ha but quickly decided against it after her performance during Alcohol Awareness. Artie laughed and told her his days in college. He told her about how he joined a fraternity and quickly left after one of his roommates filled his room with snakes. Brittany yelled as she recalled a horrific run in with a snake when she was in Brazil on tour. Reassuring her that she's safe, Artie paid for their breakfast and the two of them left.

* * *

The two walked down the streets and talked some more. Brittany would periodically stop and remembered all of the times she and Artie would spend at certain places. She almost broke down crying when they came to the movie theater.

"Do you remember that time when you and I went to see Eclipse and when I cried, you put your arms around me?" Brittany asked, looking at the signs.

"Yeah, the Twilight movie right? Wasn't a fan of the movie, but I was happy to be there with you." Artie said with a smile as he grabbed Brittany's hand.

They continued to walk down the streets together until they came to Brittany's old house. Her old two-story house looked like a mansion compared to Artie's old home. It was painted a nice white with stone columns in the front. Brittany pointed to Artie where her room was. Artie remembered when he lost his virginity to her in Brittany's room. Laughing, he kissed her on the forehead.

Artie and Brittany continued to remember the days of their past, when they ran into Rachel coming out Starbucks. The three talked for a few minutes and Rachel walked away saying goodbye.

"She's always been rather weird, hasn't she?" Brittany asked with a laugh as she watched Rachel turn a corner.

"Sadly, yes." Artie said with a smile as they walked back to the diner to get their cars.

When they made it to their cars, Brittany told Artie that they have a double-date that night with Finn and Quinn. Quinn organized it after their party. Happily agreeing, Artie kissed Brittany and got into his car.

* * *

While he drove home, he heard the perfect song for Mr. Shuester's wedding. He turned up his radio to hear Its Your Love by Tim McGraw and Faith Hill. Artie pulled into his driveway as the song ended. Filled with joy, he quickly emailed everyone his idea for the song. Within 30 minutes, everyone replied, loving the idea and how they couldn't wait to sing it. Later that night, Artie hopped into his shower and started thinking about his date with Brittany tonight. Cleaning himself thoroughly, he got out, dried himself off, and got dressed. Artie called Brittany and told her he'd pick her up. Leaving his house, he quickly sprayed himself with Axe and hopped into his car.

Artie pulled up to Brittany's house and parked his car. Being the gentleman that he was, he walked up to her front door. Artie had butterflies as he rang the doorbell. Waiting a few minutes, Brittany finally opened the door. His mouth dropped as she leaned on the doorframe. Brittany wore a black strapless dress, with her hair nice and straight. Finally working up enough courage, Artie smiled.

"You look amazing. Are you ready?" He said with a smile, continuing to check out his girlfriend.

"Aw you're sweet. Yeah, let's go!" Brittany said, taking Artie's hand and running to his car.

"So where are we going?" Artie asked with a laugh as he started his car.

"Well, Quinn and I thought it'd be fun to go to a karaoke bar. We placed a friendly bet on who would be a better singer between you and Finn." Brittany said as she put her lipstick on.

"Hmm interesting. I think I can take him." Artie said with a grin.

The two pulled up to Finn and Quinn's and walked inside. Finn and Artie had a beer before leaving, while Brittany helped Quinn finish getting ready.

"So did you know we were going to a karaoke bar?" Finn asked with a laugh.

"I just found out. I thought we were going to dinner again." Artie said with a laugh as well.

"Oh I know! Let's go country tonight!" Finn said as he took a sip out of his beer.

"Country? Well alright, but I'll have you know that I'm a country boy myself." Artie said with a laugh.

"You are?" Finn asked surprised.

"No, but I kind of wish I was." Artie said, taking a sip out of his beer.

The two laughed as the girls walked in. Both Finn and Artie's mouths dropped as they checked out their ladies. The ladies giggled as they led the way to Finn's car. The couples laughed the whole way to the bar. Quickly grabbing their drinks and a table, they sat down and listen to people sing awfully.

"Alright, Finn. You're up first." Artie said with a laugh as he watched Finn chug his beer.

Finn walked up to the stage, introduced himself and started singing What Was I Thinking by Dierks Bentley. As he sang, the people in the bar started clapping and singing along. As he finished, everyone applauded and he sat down.

"Aw Finn, that was great!" Quinn said.

"Uh-oh, Artie, you've got some competition." Brittany said with a laugh as Artie drank his beer and walked up to the stage.

"Hey everyone, I'm Artie and I'll be singing Gettin' You Home by Chris Young." Artie said into the microphone.

Everyone started yelling with joy as the music started. He could see everyone standing up and getting into the music as he started singing.

"_Tuxedo waiters, black ties__  
__White tablecloths and red wine__  
__We've been plannin' this night__  
__Lookin' forward to it for some time_

_Honey, I know you love gettin' dressed up__  
__And you know I love showin' you off__  
__Watchin' your baby blue eyes__  
__Dancin' in the candlelight glow__  
__All I can think about is gettin' you home_

_Walkin' through the front door__  
__Seein' your black dress hit the floor__  
__Honey there sure ain't nothing__  
__Like you lovin' me all night long__  
__And all I can think about is gettin' you home_

_I don't need this menu, no I don't__  
__I already know just what I want__  
__Did I hear you right? Did you tell me__  
__Go pay the waiter and let's leave?_

_Honey, I know by that look in your eyes__  
__And your hand drawin' hearts onto mine__  
__That our night out of the house__  
__Ain't gonna last too long__  
__When all you can think about is gettin' me home_

_Walkin' through the front door__  
__Seein' your black dress hit the floor__  
__Honey there sure ain't nothing__  
__Like you lovin' me all night long__  
__And all I can think about is gettin' you home_

_Walkin' through the front door__  
__Seein' your black dress hit the floor__  
__Honey there sure ain't nothing__  
__Like you lovin' me all night long__  
__And all I can think about is gettin' you home_"

When Artie finished singing, the whole bar erupted in cheers as he took his seat.

"Holy crap!" Finn finally said as he gulped his beer.

"Aw Artie, that was adorable!" Quinn said with a smile.

Brittany leaned over and kissed him on the lips. The girls wanted to sing as well, so they climbed onto the stage together and introduced themselves. Looking a little drunk, Quinn stuttered when she told everyone what they were singing. Artie and Finn sat back in their chairs and laughed at their girls singing. They could tell how drunk they were when Quinn and Brittany started singing. After they finished and took their seats, Artie and Finn congratulated them. The four of them talked and drank as the evening rolled on.

"Next time, we're going hip hop." Artie said with a laugh as he called for a taxi.

"Deal." Finn said as his text slurred too.

After they were picked up by the taxi, they drove back to Finn and Quinn's. Artie, being the only one who wasn't entirely drunk, made sure everyone was alright and drove Brittany home. It was clear once she got out of his car that she couldn't be alone, so Artie helped her upstairs and stayed with her that night. Putting Brittany in her bed, she pulled him down with her and started kissing him. Artie was too surprised to pull away. Rotating on top of him, Brittany whispered in his ear and went back to kissing him.

**Hope you guys liked this chapter. Reviews are always great!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you guys for the great reviews! Hope you guys like this chapter.**

The next morning, Artie woke up with a massive headache. He sat up in the bed, figuring out what happened last night and why his clothes were off. Artie yawned and looked over at a rather long lump in his bed. He pushed it down and heard someone yell.

"Artie, what are you doing?" Brittany said as she emerged from under the covers.

"Sorry, I forgot where I was." Artie said with a laugh as he stretched.

Brittany giggled as she cuddled against Artie. Neither one of them wanted to move, especially after their nasty hangovers that they had. After awhile, Brittany made an attempt to get up and take a shower. Stumbling, she made it to the bathroom, while Artie fell back asleep. After 30 minutes, Brittany emerged out of the bathroom, refreshed. She got dressed, awed at how cute Artie looked asleep, and went downstairs to make breakfast. Artie woke up to the smell of bacon and pancakes. He quickly got dressed and rushed downstairs.

"Good morning, babe." Brittany said with a smile, as Artie walked in.

"Good morning." Artie said as he walked over and kissed her on the cheek. "Smells great." He said with a smile.

"Aw thank you! It's just my way to thank you for taking care of me last night." Brittany said as she put the food on the table.

"What happened last night? I remember I put you to bed, than everything went foggy." Artie said with a laugh.

"You forgot? Oh it was incredible. You were fantastic." Brittany said with a grin.

"I was? Damn I can't remember." Artie said with a smile as he started eating.

Brittany started going into details about their drunken escapade the night before while they ate. After they finished eating and cleaned up, Artie went upstairs to get his phone. He had one new voicemail and 10 different texts. After reading the texts, which were all from Finn, he listened to his voicemail.

"_Artie, it's Professor Henderson. I need you to come to OSU immediately. Call me when you're here._" The voicemail said.

"Baby, who was that?" Brittany said, walking into her bedroom.

"Oh it's my old professor. He's selling the trident I found in Cairo. I have to go to Ohio State." Artie said as he closed his phone.

"Aw, call me later." Brittany said in a disappointed tone.

"I will, babe. I love you." Artie said as he kissed Brittany.

"I love you too." She said as she kissed him back.

* * *

Artie quickly rushed out of Brittany's house. Forgetting that he left his car at the bar, he sprinted as fast as he could. Avoiding running into people, he finally made it to the bar. Starting his car, he peeled out of the parking lot and headed to Ohio State. After a few hours of driving, Artie made it to the campus. Parking his car, he ran into the building and found Professor Henderson's office.

"Ah, Artie. Come in." Professor Henderson said with a smile as he stood up from behind his desk.

"Hey professor. What's up?" Artie said as he walked in.

There was a man sitting in a chair in front of Professor Henderson's desk. As Artie continued to walk up, the man turned around and stood up as well. He was a rather small man with balding hair. The man looked to in his early to late 60's but had the enthusiasm of a 30 year old.

"Artie, I'd like you to meet a colleague of mine. Professor Carmine, this is one of my favorite students, Artie Abrams. He's the one who found the trident." Professor Henderson said, turning to the man.

"Ah, so you're the young man who made my rich." The man said.

Artie, not knowing what to say, smiled as he shook Professor Carmine's hand.

"Professor Carmine and I have been long time friends since we found the Jade Dragon statue in an underground hot spring outside of Beijing." Professor Henderson said with a laugh, pointing to a picture of the two of them holding a rather large statue.

"Don't forget that it was you who solved the riddle in the caves." Professor Carmine said with laugh.

Still not knowing what to say, Artie started laughing as well.

"Right. Well anyways, Artie, I called you in because Professor Carmine is an avid collector of ancient Greek/Roman artifacts and what you found is the rarest object in his collection." Professor Henderson said turning his focus back to the subject.

"Ah yes. You sir found the last evidence of Alexander the Great's conquest. I'm here to offer you over two hundred thousand dollars for the artifact." Professor Carmine said with a smile, as he opened his check book.

"Tw-tw-tw-two hundred thousand dollars?" Artie asked, stuttering at the number.

"You're right, too cheap. How about five hundred thousand?" Professor Carmine said with a smile as he started writing it down in his check book.

"D-d-d-deal!" Artie said with a smile as he was on the verge of fainting from the excitement.

"I'm glad we worked out a deal." Professor Carmine said with a smile as he ripped the check out of the book and handed it to Artie.

Artie smiled as he shook both professors' hands and left. He was speechless as he held the check in his hands. Artie quickly got into his car and called Brittany to tell her what happened.

"FIVE HUNDRED THOUSAND? Artie! That's amazing!" Brittany screamed through the phone.

"I know! I'm holding the check right now and I still can't believe it!" Artie said, catching his breath.

"Baby, that's awesome! Can't wait to see you when you get home. Love you" Brittany said as hung up.

Artie continued to drive down the road, listening to the radio as he still smiled. As he approached Lima, Finn called him.

"Hey dude, I heard about the big pay. Next round's on you." Finn said with a laugh.

"Whoa whoa whoa. I think loser buys the next round." Artie said.

Finn laughed and agreed, knowing that he lost the singing competition the night before.

"Best 2 out of 3. Loser buys the next round. But let's make it more interesting, let's get everyone to go and see who truly the better singer is." Finn said with a laugh.

"You have yourself a deal. Tonight?" Artie asked.

"Yeah, I'll email everyone and I'll let you know." Finn said.

"Alright, I'll be home in twenty minutes or so. See you tonight." Artie said with a laugh.

* * *

Artie pulled into his driveway and walked up to his house. As he unlocked his front door and walked inside, he was greeted by Brittany's lips. She pulled him close as she passionately kissed him for what seemed like eternity.

"Congrats on getting paid, baby. So Quinn tells me that we're going out again tonight?" Brittany asked, letting go of Artie.

"Yeah, Finn called me and we said that it'd be great to go out with everyone." Artie said with a smile.

Brittany's face lit up as she thought of the group being together again. Letting Artie get settled in, she went home and changed before coming back.

**Hope you guys liked this chapter. Reviews are always perfect!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the awesome reviews! Hope you guys like this chapter.**

* * *

Artie jumped onto his couch and watched some television while he waited for Brittany to come back. As he flipped through the channel, he stumbled across the news.

"_Breaking News…Professor murdered with trident._" The headlines read.

"What the FUCK?" Artie screamed as he sat up on the couch.

"Professor Gerry Henderson, age 63, died yesterday as a trident pierced his stomach. Campus police were called immediately as his secretary heard a crash. More on this story, we go to Chip Sullivan. Chip?" One of the anchorman said.

"Steve, I'm standing outside of Ohio State's Archeology Education department where the Columbus Police and Campus Police are swarming the area. Around 4 o'clock today, Professor Henderson was visited by his favorite student, Artie Abrams, who brought him this weapon during his recent excavation to Cairo. However, police rule out Artie as a suspect after video cameras caught Artie leaving thirty minutes before Professor Henderson's secretary heard the crash. As of now, police are looking for a Professor Pete Carmine, from the University of Michigan." Chip Sullivan said, signing off.

"Thank you, Chip. We'll keep you posted as the story develops. Up next…Are your jobs on the line?" Steve said as Artie turned off his television.

"Man, Professor Henderson's dead? Damn." Artie said.

For some reason, Artie wasn't that depressed about it. He'll miss his old professor, but at the same time, his life was amazing. Artie had Brittany again and his favorite teacher was getting married. After waiting a half an hour, Brittany came back, finding Artie sitting silently in his chair.

"Artie? Are you okay?" Brittany asked, walking over to him.

"Yeah, I'm alright. My old professor's been murdered though." Artie said as he turned and looked at her.

"Aw, I'm so sorry." Brittany said as she hugged him.

"It's okay. He was a good man. But let's not keep that from us having fun tonight." Artie said with a smile as he studied his girlfriend.

Artie's mouth dropped when he looked at her closely. Brittany wore almost the same black strapless outfit from before, but this time her dress had gold ribbons around her waist. Her blonde hair was nice and straight again.

"Aw good! Let's go." Brittany said with a smile as she kissed him on the cheek.

* * *

Artie followed Brittany out to his car and got in. The two drove to Finn and Quinn's again and followed them to the bar, where everyone waited for them. Walking inside, the four were greeted by hugs and cheers from the group. Finding a big enough table, Finn ordered everyone beer.

"So how are we going to do this?" Finn whispered to Artie, referring to the karaoke.

"Well, we could go hip-hop or do a guys vs. girls challenge." Artie said with a laugh.

"Let's do both. I want redemption from last time." Finn said with a laugh as he took a sip of his beer.

"If you're ready to lose again, but this time, I'll go first." Artie said as he drank his beer and walked up to the stage.

The stage lights were brighter the they were before. Artie grabbed the microphone and again introduced himself.

"Hey guys. I'm Artie Abrams and today I'll be singing Lose Yourself by Eminem." He said with a grin.

As the music started, everyone started clapping to the beat.

"_His palms are sweaty, knees weak, arms are heavy__  
__There's vomit on his sweater already, mom's spaghetti__  
__He's nervous, but on the surface he looks calm and ready to drop bombs,__  
__but he keeps on forgetting what he wrote down,__  
__the whole crowd goes so loud__  
__He opens his mouth, but the words won't come out__  
__He's choking how, everybody's joking now__  
__The clock's run out, time's up over, bloah!__  
__Snap back to reality, Oh there goes gravity__  
__Oh, there goes Rabbit, he choked__  
__He's so mad, but he won't give up that__  
__Easy, no__  
__He won't have it , he knows his whole back's to these ropes__  
__It don't matter, he's dope__  
__He knows that, but he's broke__  
__He's so stagnant that he knows__  
__When he goes back to his mobile home, that's when it's__  
__Back to the lab again yo__  
__This whole rhapsody__  
__He better go capture this moment and hope it don't pass him_

_You better lose yourself in the music, the moment__  
__You own it, you better never let it go__  
__You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow__  
__This opportunity comes once in a lifetime_

_You better lose yourself in the music, the moment_

_You own it, you better never let it go__  
__You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow__  
__This opportunity comes once in a lifetime yo_

_The soul's escaping, through this hole that it's gaping__  
__This world is mine for the taking__  
__Make me king, as we move toward a, new world order__  
__A normal life is boring, but superstardom's close to post mortem__  
__It only grows harder, only grows hotter__  
__He blows us all over these hoes is all on him__  
__Coast to coast shows, he's know as the globetrotter__  
__Lonely roads, God only knows__  
__He's grown farther from home, he's no father__  
__He goes home and barely knows his own daughter__  
__But hold your nose 'cause here goes the cold water__  
__His hoes don't want him no more, he's cold product__  
__They moved on to the next schmoe who flows__  
__He nose dove and sold nada__  
__So the soap opera is told and unfolds__  
__I suppose it's old partner but the beat goes on__  
__Da da dum da dum da da_

_You better lose yourself in the music, the moment__  
__You own it, you better never let it go__  
__You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow__  
__This opportunity comes once in a lifetime_

_You better lose yourself in the music, the moment__  
__You own it, you better never let it go__  
__You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow__  
__This opportunity comes once in a lifetime yo_

_No more games, I'ma change what you call rage__  
__Tear this motherfucking roof off like 2 dogs caged__  
__I was playing in the beginning, the mood all changed__  
__I been chewed up and spit out and booed off stage__  
__But I kept rhyming and stepwritin the next cypher__  
__Best believe somebody's paying the pied piper__  
__All the pain inside amplified by the fact__  
__That I can't get by with my 9 to 5__  
__And I can't provide the right type of life for my family__  
__Cause man, these goddam food stamps don't buy diapers__  
__And it's no movie, there's no Mekhi Phifer, this is my life__  
__And these times are so hard and it's getting even harder__  
__Trying to feed and water my seed, plus__  
__Teeter totter caught up between being a father and a prima donna__  
__Baby mama drama's screaming on and__  
__Too much for me to wanna__  
__Stay in one spot, another day of monotony__  
__Has gotten me to the point, I'm like a snail__  
__I've got to formulate a plot or I end up in jail or shot__  
__Success is my only motherfucking option, failure's not__  
__Mom, I love you, but this trailer's got to go__  
__I cannot grow old in Salem's lot__  
__So here I go it's my shot.__  
__Feet fail me not cause maybe the only opportunity that I got_

_You better lose yourself in the music, the moment__  
__You own it, you better never let it go__  
__You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow__  
__This opportunity comes once in a lifetime yo__  
__You better lose yourself in the music, the moment__  
__You own it, you better never let it go__  
__You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow__  
__This opportunity comes once in a lifetime yo_"

Artie smiled as the song finished. The bar erupted with cheers as Artie walked over to the table.

"I hate you." Finn said with a laugh as he walked past him.

Finn walked up to the stage and introduced himself and began singing Hero by Nas. As soon as he finished, Finn walked back and sat down.

"Fair enough." Artie said with a laugh.

* * *

After ordering a few more beers for everyone, Finn told them about a guys vs. girls competition. Happily agreeing, the girls jumped onto the stage. The stage lights showed more of their beauty. Quinn introduced everyone and they started singing Hold It Against Me by Britney Spears.

Artie watched as Brittany sang and danced. She reminded him of them back in high school when she danced during Sectionals and how Brittany freaked out when she lost his "magic comb". Artie couldn't help but smile as she blew him a kiss. Finn, on the other hand, laughed as he watched Quinn danced. As the girls song ended, Brittany rushed over and kissed Artie, then sat down.

"You were perfect up there." Artie said with a smile, as he stood up and went on the stage.

Puck grabbed the microphone and introduced everyone and they started singing Here Without You by 3 Doors Down. The girls "melted" as they watched their men sing to them. Brittany started crying as she watched Artie smile at her. As the song finished, the girls rushed the stage and hugged their men.

"I love you." Brittany whispered in Artie's ear as she hugged him tight.

"I love you too." He said as he kissed her.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked this chapter. Reviews are always great.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you guys for great reviews. Hope you guys like this chapter!**

* * *

After a few more drinks, Artie and Brittany called it quits. Hugging everyone goodbye, the two stumbled out of the bar and into their car. Surprising enough, Artie wasn't drunk, unlike Brittany.

"_Note to self: Don't let Brittany drink a lot again._" Artie said as Brittany banged her head against the side window.

"Do you want me to drive you home or do you want to come to my place for the night?" Artie asked as he watched Brittany's head spin.

"Where am I?" Brittany asked, slowly turning her head towards Artie.

"You're in my car. Do you want me to drive you home?" Artie asked again.

"You be sexy!" Brittany screamed as she laughed.

"_Yeah, there's no way she's going to make it on her own tonight._" Artie said as he backed out of the parking lot.

As they drove down the street, Brittany took off her underwear and waved it out of the window. Giggling while she tried saying something, Brittany let go of her underwear. Artie hit his palm against his forehead as red and blue lights started flashing behind him.

"_Fuck. This can't be happening._" Artie said as he pulled his car over.

The cop car pulled up behind him and a rather large man stepped outside. As he approached the driver side window, Artie started getting worried. Brittany was drunk as hell and she's going to get him trouble. The cop tapped on Artie's window as Artie slowly rolled it down.

"Good evening sir. License and registration, please." The officer said as he shined his flashlight in his car.

Brittany hissed as the light hit her in the eyes. Artie grabbed his registration out of the glove box and handed it to the officer along with his license. The officer tipped his hat and walked back to his car.

"Crap…crap…crap." Artie said as he banged his head on his steering wheel.

"What's wrong, baby?" Brittany said as she rubbed his back.

"We're pulled over and you're drunk." Artie said with a smile as he turned his head towards Brittany.

He wasn't mad at her. In fact, Artie was happy. He wasn't going to let this ruin his day, especially when there was already one bad thing. The officer hopped out of his car and walked back to Artie's.

"Sir, do you know why I pulled you over?" The officer said, handing Artie his license and registration.

"No officer. Was I speeding?" Artie replied.

"No. You dropped these." The officer said as he pulled Brittany's underwear out of his back pocket.

"Thank you, officer. I'm sorry." Artie said as he grabbed the underwear.

"Madam, may I ask how much you had this evening?" The officer asked as he turned his attention to Brittany.

Brittany sat in the front seat, silent and shaking. She was afraid she'd be arrested and spend the night in a jail cell.

"Ma'am?" The officer said, getting her attention.

"Sir, she's only had 2 beers at the most." Artie said as he blocked the officer's view of Brittany.

"If it's okay son, I wasn't talking to you." The officer said as he shined his light in Artie's face.

"I do mind actually. I'm the designated driver." Artie said.

"Well if you are the designated driver, do you mind if I give you a field sobriety test?" The officer asked with his hand on his gun.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night. Brittany, I'll be right back." Artie said as he stepped outside and followed the cop to the back of his car.

"Alright son. Follow these instructions. Heel-to-toe nine times in a straight line, then turn around and do nine more. Got it?" The officer said.

"Yes sir." Artie said as he started.

He completed this test with ease, which pissed the officer off. The officer then told him to stand on one leg for 30 seconds, counting out loud. Again, Artie passed with ease. Giving up the officer apologized and went back to his squad car, allowing Artie to leave.

"You looked funny back there." Brittany said with a laugh as Artie climbed into his car.

"Thanks babe." Artie said, kissing her on the cheek as he watched the cop drive past him.

Artie pulled out from the side of the road and headed for his house. Brittany slowly started sobering up as she started complaining about her newly formed headache. Artie pulled into his driveway and carried Brittany inside just in time for her to throw up all over him.

"_Lovely…"_ Artie said as he took his shirt off.

* * *

Artie put Brittany in his bed and walked back into the kitchen. Grabbing some food, he sat on his couch and watched some TV, catching the end of the Reds vs. Cardinals on FSN. As Artie watched Joey Votto hit a home-run, Brittany called him into his room.

"Artie? Do you hate me?" She asked, as he next to her.

"No! Why would you think that?" Artie asked, shocked by what she just said.

"Because I'm the reason you got pulled over and I threw up on you." Brittany said as she started to cry.

"Babe, it's okay. I'm not mad at you. I love you." Artie said as he kissed her on the forehead.

"Promise?" She asked innocently.

"Yes, I promise. Now get some sleep, okay?" Artie said with a smile as he tucked her in.

"Alright, are you coming to bed soon?" Brittany asked with a giggle.

"Yeah, I'll be in soon." Artie said with a laugh as he walked out of his room.

"I love you, Artie Abrams." Brittany yelled as Artie turned off the lights.

"_Again, don't let Brittany drink too much_." Artie said with a laugh as he jumped on the couch and watched Whose Line Is It Anyway.

After an hour and being sure Brittany was asleep, Artie turned off the TV and went into his room. He slowly climbed into bed, hoping not to wake Brittany. As he turned onto his side, Artie could feel Brittany's arm reach over him.

"_Well, at least she's asleep._" Artie said pulling the covers onto of him.

Artie drifted off immediately to sleep.

* * *

He 'woke up' in a tomb, surrounded by vines and dripping water. Artie could hear the sound of rushing water echoing down the tunnels from both sides. Looking around, he found an altar with a golden object sitting on top.

"I feel like Indiana Jones right about now." Artie said as he approached the altar.

The golden object was a small statue of tiger, ready to pounce. Making sure that there was no booby-traps or anything, he grabbed the statue. Holding it in his hands, he noticed the red gems in its eyes.

"I'll take that, if you don't mind." A voice said behind him.

Artie turned around and saw a man pointing a gun at him. He looked like he was in his late 30's, early 40's. The man was skinny and needed a cane to walk.

"I do mind. You can't have this." Artie said as he put the statue in his backpack.

"So be it." The man said as he started shooting at him.

Artie dodged bullet after bullet as he sprinted down the tunnels. The sound of water grew louder and louder until he saw water falling down at the mouth of the tunnel.

"Great…a waterfall." Artie said, stopping to look at his other options.

He could hear the man running behind him. Bullets continued to fly past his head as Artie sprinted down towards the waterfall.

"There's no where to run, Artie. Hand me that statue." The man said as he pointed his gun at him.

Artie stopped at the edge of the mouth. He could feel the water splash against his face.

"….never." Artie said as he turned around to face the man.

"Then die." The man said as he fired at him.

Artie leaped through the waterfall as a bullet ripped right past him. The light of the sun illuminated his eyes as he broke through the rushing water. Finally getting used to the light, Artie could see the jungles that surrounded the area as he fell down into a rather large pond.

Artie woke up as he hit the water. Sitting up in his bed, he looked over at Brittany. He laughed as he listened to Brittany talk in her sleep. After watching her for a few minutes, Artie looked over at the clock and saw that it was only 3 o'clock in the morning. He kissed Brittany on the forehead and went back to sleep.

**

* * *

Hope you guys liked this chapter. Reviews are always perfect!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you guys for the amazing reviews. Hope you guys like this chapter.**

* * *

The next morning, Artie woke up first. Getting out of bed slowly, he took a shower and got dressed. Artie watched some TV until Brittany woke up.

"Oh my God, I have the worst headache imaginable." Brittany said as she leaned against Artie.

Artie laughed, recalling how drunk she really was last night. He told everything that happened from when the left the bar until she fell asleep.

"Did I really throw my underwear out of the window?" Brittany asked with a laugh.

"Yeah, it got my pulled over." Artie said with a smile.

"Aw I'm so sorry! Did the officer give you a ticket?" Brittany asked as she buried her head in his chest.

"Naw, I passed the Field Sobriety Test. I think that pissed him off." Artie said with a laugh as he kissed her on the forehead.

"That's my man…taking shit from no one." Brittany said as she pressed her lips against his.

Brittany pushed Artie over on the couch so they were both lying on the couch. She climbed on top of him and continued to kiss him as she unbuttoned his shirt.

"Oh damn!" Artie said with a smile as Brittany took her clothes off, leaving only her bra and underwear on.

"Here's for taking amazing care of me last night." Brittany grinned as she went down on Artie.

45 minutes later, Brittany lay back onto of Artie and they two cuddled, catching their breath.

"That was amazing." Brittany said with a smile as she wrapped her arms around him.

"You were amazing." Artie said with a smile.

The two continued to cuddle as Artie's computer beeped. He received an email from Mr. Shuester, reminding everyone that his wedding was in a few days. Puck sent an email to only the guys to say that they were going to throw Mr. Shuester a Bachelor Party.

"Aren't you going to read your emails?" Brittany asked with a laugh as she sat up.

"Eh, I guess I'll take a look." Artie said with a smile as he picked up his laptop.

After replying to the emails, he and Brittany went back to fooling around. Artie picked Brittany up and brought her back into his bedroom and went under the covers. An hour or so later, Brittany's phone went off.

"Hello?" Brittany said, trying to catch her breath.

"Brittany? Where are you?" Santana said with a laugh.

"At Artie's. What's up?" Brittany asked, slapping Artie to stop for a few minutes.

"Well, everyone's ready to rehearse for Mr. Shue's wedding. We're meeting back at WMHS for old time sake. Grab Artie and meet us there." Santana said with a laugh.

"We'll be there soon." Brittany said cheerfully.

"Who was that?" Artie said as he sat up in his bed.

"Santana. Everyone getting together at WMHS to rehearse for Mr. Shuester's wedding. Come on." Brittany said as she got out of bed and quickly got dressed.

"_Damn. I was hoping we could cuddle_." Artie said to himself as he got up and got dressed.

* * *

The two quickly left Artie's place and got into Brittany's car. Pulling into their old high school parking lot, they saw everyone walk in. Quickly parking, they ran inside after everyone, only to run into them just inside the entrance.

"I miss this place." Rachel said as she cried on Puck's shoulder.

"Man, we had some great times here, didn't we?" Finn said as he put his arm around Quinn.

"I wonder if Sue Sylvester is still here." Tina said with a laugh.

"Oh she's not. She's hit rock bottom." Artie said with a laugh as the group continued to walk down the halls.

Santana, Brittany, and Quinn started to cry as they walked down the halls, periodically stopping at each of their old classes to reminisce. The guys would talk about football and their old team back when Kurt joined because he could kick a field goal.

"Ah good times." They all said in unison as they walked into the Glee room.

Looking around, the room never changed. The red acoustics were still on the walls, the piano still sat almost in the middle of the floor, and the two levels were still filled with chairs. Almost everyone started crying as they took their usual seats, as if they were back in Glee with each other.

"I wish Mr. Shuester was here right now." Rachael said as she walked up to the piano.

"Same." Everyone said as he relaxed a little.

"It's hard to believe we've been gone for over ten years." Puck said wiping the tears from his eyes.

"I know. It feels like only yesterday we were singing together. Hey, remember Miss Holliday?" Artie asked with a laugh.

"Oh yeah! She was hot." Finn said with smile.

"What was that?" Quinn asked.

"Nothing baby!" Finn said, blushing as everyone laughed.

* * *

"Alright, let's get started." Rachel said as she sat behind the piano.

She started playing their song and everyone stood up, just like they use to. Everyone started singing in unison.

_Dancin' in the dark__  
__Middle of the night__  
__Takin' your heart__  
__And holdin' it tight_

_Emotional touch__  
__Touchin' my skin__  
__And askin' you to do__  
__What you've been doin' all over again_

_Oh, it's a beautiful thing__  
__Don't think I can keep it all in__  
__I just gotta let you know__  
__What it is that won't let me go_

_It's your love__  
__It just does somethin' to me__  
__It sends a shock right through me__  
__I can't get enough__  
__And if you wonder__  
__About the spell I'm under__  
__It's your love_

_Better than I was__  
__More than I am__  
__And all of this happened__  
__By takin' your hand_

_And who I am now__  
__Is who I wanted to be__  
__And now that we're together__  
__I'm stronger than ever__  
__I'm happy and free_

_Oh, it's a beautiful thing__  
__Don't think I can keep it all in, no__  
__And if you asked me why I changed__  
__All I gotta do is say your sweet name_

_It's your love__  
__It just does somethin' to me__  
__It sends a shock right through me__  
__I can't get enough__  
__And if you wonder__  
__About the spell I'm under__  
__It's your love__  
__Oh, baby_

_Oh, it's a beautiful thing__  
__Don't think I can keep it all in__  
__I just gotta let you know__  
__What it is that won't let me go_

_It's your love__  
__It just does somethin' to me__  
__It sends a shock right through me__  
__I can't get enough__  
__And if you wonder__  
__About the spell I'm under__  
__It's your love__  
__It's your love__  
__It's your love_

As the song finished, they all started crying again.

"I love you guys." Mercedes said as she signaled for a group hug.

Everyone joined together and hugged for what seemed like forever. No one wanted to move as they wanted to stay in their old high school. They wanted to be with each other in the same room that united them, with the teacher who led the way.

**

* * *

Sorry to cut it here. Hope you guys liked this chapter! Reviews are always perfect.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you guys for the great reviews. Hope you all like this chapter as well.**

* * *

After everyone let go of each other, the girls walked around the school some more, leaving the guys alone in the Glee room. Puck grabbed a dry-erase marker and wrote something on the board, like Mr. Shue would always do.

"Bachelor Party." He said as he turned around.

"Hell yeah! Mr. Shuester's wedding is in a few days. We need to throw him one like, tomorrow." Finn said with a laugh.

"Exactly. So we need the three B's." Puck said.

"Three B's? What are you talking about?" Mike said.

"I'm talking about beer, babes, and bank." Puck said as paced back and forth.

"Bank?" Mike asked.

"Money…bank means money. Geeze Mike, do you live under a rock?" Finn said with a laugh.

"I'll take care of the beer." Artie said with a smile.

"Like it! Alright, I'll take care of the babes. Finn and Mike, you two can decide whose bringing the bank and finding a place we can go." Puck said with a smile.

"Then it's settled. I'll talk to Mr. Shuester and give him the details." Finn said with a grin.

"Alright then, gentlemen. Tomorrow night, we party!" Puck said with a grin.

The guys laughed as they walked out of the Glee room to catch up with the girls, who were sitting inside of the gym. They all just sat there and looked around. Nothing has really changed about the gym either. The bricks on the walls were still a dirty red color, while the white turned into a yellowish color. Their emblem of a bulldog still sat in the middle of the floor.

"Remember when we did Katie Perry with Miss Sylvester?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah and two people had fireworks coming out of their boobs? Good times." Santana said as she rested her head on Quinn's shoulder.

"I miss high school. I wonder if we could come back during regular hours. You know, like to see if all of the old teachers are still here." Quinn said with a smile.

"We'll have to ask Mr. Shuester. He'll let us." Mercedes said with a laugh.

After finishing their own trip down Memory Lane, everyone left the school, both happy and sad. They were happy that they were able to be there, but sad that they had to leave. Brittany started to shed a tear as Artie and she pulled out of the parking lot.

"Aw baby, it's okay. We'll come back soon." Artie said with a smile.

"I hope so. I love this place." Brittany said with a smile as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"And I love you…" Artie said as he blushed.

"_Wow. That was cheesy._" He said in his head.

"Artie Abrams, that was so cute!" Brittany said as she grabbed his hand.

"_I am smooth._" He said with a grin.

* * *

The two spent the whole evening picking up where they left off before they went to William McKinley as well as a nice dinner that Artie made.

"Greatest night of my life! I'll see you tomorrow." Brittany said as she kissed Artie goodnight.

Artie smiled as he kissed her back. For Artie, he was in heaven. Nothing could hurt him. As he watched Brittany leave, Artie walked into the bathroom and fired up the shower. Quickly undressing, he hopped in and started thinking. At first it was about Brittany, but then his focus went to Professor Henderson.

"Man, I can't believe he's gone." Artie said as he leaned against the shower wall.

Artie stepped out of the shower after a half-hour. Quickly getting dressed, he grabbed a beer from his fridge and turned on the TV. He flipped back and forth between the Reds game and the news. Grabbing his laptop, he noticed an email from one of his classmates from college.

_Hey Artie. It's David. So I heard about Professor Henderson, I'm sorry dude. But I have some good news that you'll like. I've been doing a lot of research and stumbled across this artifact. It's a golden tiger and is said to be worth millions. The problem is that it's somewhere just outside of Uruguay in South America. I need your help. Email me back if you're interested._

_David H. Winslow_

David Winslow was way older then Artie. He came back to OSU to get his doctorate in Archeology and History, while Artie was getting his Masters. David led his own expedition in the Caribbean and discovered a whole load of sunken treasure from an old Spanish vessel that crashed against the rocks during low tide in the 1600's. He is also credited for finding an ancient Greek city.

Artie replied, saying he'd love to. After David quickly answered, giving him the date and time, Artie quickly called Brittany to tell her the good news.

"Aw Artie, that's great! When do you leave?" Brittany said cheerfully.

"In a month. I'll be gone for only two weeks or so." Artie said assuringly.

"Well, I'll be waiting when you get back." Brittany said with a laugh.

"I hope so. You're my world. *Yawn* Well I'm about to pass out. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Love you babe." Artie said.

"Aw, goodnight, love. I love you." Brittany said as she hung up.

Artie slowly made his way into his room and climbed into bed. Falling asleep instantly, he had the same dream he had recently.

* * *

He 'woke up' in the same tomb, with the vines and dripping water. Artie could see the golden tiger sitting in the middle of the altar, as well as hear the echo of the waterfall. As he approached the artifact, Artie felt a weird chill down his spine. Looking around, he could hear footsteps coming from down one of the tunnels. Quickly hiding, Artie saw a different man come into the tomb. He had a goofy looking blonde mustache and long blonde hair. The man wore a cheesy jungle adventurer's outfit, while holding a rifle in his hands as he looked around. The man reminded Artie of the guy from Jumanji.

"Artie, I know you're in here somewhere. Come out while you still can." The man said, grinning as he walked around the tomb.

Knowing he was trapped, Artie thought of a way to get out. He grabbed a rock and threw it down a tunnel, hoping that it'd trick the man to follow it. Surprisingly, it did. Artie quickly grabbed the artifact and sprinted down the opposite tunnel, until he came to the end where the mouth of the tunnel met the waterfall. The roar was so loud that he couldn't hear the man approach.

"Ah there you are." The man said as he pointed his rifle at him.

"What do you want?" Artie asked as he turned around.

"Isn't it simple, boy? You double-crossed me and now trying to escape with the very artifact that we came here for. Hand it over." The man said as he loaded his gun.

"Never!" Artie said.

As he turned to jump, the man fired a single shot, hitting Artie square in back. He collapsed into the waterfall. The pressure of the water pushed his body, smashing it against the rocks below. The artifact fell down with him, falling into the river and carried away.

"NO!" The man screamed as he watched from the mouth of the cave.

* * *

"What the Hell?" Artie sat up in his bed.

Sweat started falling from his head as he looked around his room. Falling back down onto his pillow, Artie started thinking.

"_It seems like if I go to Uruguay to find this golden tiger, I'm going to get shot or shot at._" He said to himself as he put his hands behind his head.

Putting the thought out of his head, Artie went back to sleep. He couldn't wait for the bachelor party tomorrow night and didn't want to be too tired for it.

**

* * *

Hope you guys liked this chapter! As always, reviews are always perfect.**


	14. Chapter 14

**This is my first update in like 2 months. I'm sorry about that. Hopefully you'll continue to read this. Hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

The next few days were a blur for Artie. He couldn't remember anything from the Bachelor's party either. Artie slowly climbed out of his bed and walked into his bathroom. After taking a long shower, he got dressed and looked at the calendar.

"Oh shit. The wedding's tonight!" Artie said as he quickly called Brittany.

"Hey baby, what's up?" Brittany asked cheerfully.

"Not much. Do you know where I can get a tux? I forgot to pick mine up." Artie said with a laugh

"Artie Abrams! The wedding's tonight! I'm coming over and we're going shopping." Brittany said as she hung up the phone.

Twenty minutes later, Brittany showed up. The two quickly went into town and looked for tuxedos. They spent an hour looking for the right fit until he decided with a black tux with a red vest and tie.

"Aw you look adorable, babe!" Brittany said as he walked out of the changing room.

"Thanks baby. Let's get out of here though. I've got some errands to run before we go." Artie said with a smile as he went back into the changing room and changed.

He paid for his tux and the two went back to his place. Brittany stayed for a few minutes but left to get her ready. Artie put his tux in the car and started his errands. Before heading to Brittany's, he got a haircut. Paying the barber, Artie drove over to Brittany's, where she and Santana were finishing getting ready.

"You ladies look hot." Artie said with a smile as he walked inside.

"Shut it, Blue Tooth." Santana said with a laugh as she finished applying make up.

"Aw you're so sweet, babe." Brittany said as she walked over and kissed him on the cheek.

The three of them talked for awhile until they finally left for the wedding.

* * *

They met the other Glee members in the church's community room to rehearse one last time before they walked into the church. As they finished, Mr. Shuester walked in, sweating and shaking.

"H-h-hey guys. Just wanted to stop in and say thanks again for singing tonight. I couldn't ask for anyone better then you all." He said as he took out a handkerchief and wiped his forehead.

"Any time, Mr. Shue. Are you okay? You're looking a little pale." Finn said with a grin.

"Oh yeah, I'm great. Just some pre-marriage jitters." Mr. Shuester said with a half-smile.

"If you say so. You better get in there, though. The wedding's about to start." Puck said with a laugh as everyone filed into the church.

The pews were filled with Mr. Shuester's and Emma's family and friends, as well as faculty. As everyone fell silent, the music started and the Glee kids started singing as Emma started walking down the aisle.

_Dancin' in the dark  
Middle of the night  
Takin' your heart  
And holdin' it tight_

_Emotional touch  
Touchin' my skin  
And askin' you to do  
What you've been doin' all over again_

_Oh, it's a beautiful thing  
Don't think I can keep it all in  
I just gotta let you know  
What it is that won't let me go_

_It's your love  
It just does somethin' to me  
It sends a shock right through me  
I can't get enough  
And if you wonder  
About the spell I'm under  
It's your love_

_Better than I was  
More than I am  
And all of this happened  
By takin' your hand_

_And who I am now  
Is who I wanted to be  
And now that we're together  
I'm stronger than ever  
I'm happy and free_

_Oh, it's a beautiful thing  
Don't think I can keep it all in, no  
And if you asked me why I changed  
All I gotta do is say your sweet name_

_It's your love  
It just does somethin' to me  
It sends a shock right through me  
I can't get enough  
And if you wonder  
About the spell I'm under  
It's your love  
Oh, baby_

_Oh, it's a beautiful thing  
Don't think I can keep it all in  
I just gotta let you know  
What it is that won't let me go_

_It's your love  
It just does somethin' to me  
It sends a shock right through me  
I can't get enough  
And if you wonder  
About the spell I'm under  
It's your love  
It's your love  
It's your love_

"Thank you, guys. Ladies and Gentlemen, we are gathered here today to join the unison between William Shuester and Emma Pillsbury in holy matrimony. If there is anyone here who thinks that these two shouldn't be together, speak now or forever hold your peace." The priest said.

Sue Sylvester stood up, with her track suit and tie, and started to speak.

"Sit down, Sue." Mr. Shuester said.

"You win this round, Will Shuester, but you and your gelled hair can't win them all." Sue said with a grin.

"Who invited her?" Mr. Shuester whispered to Emma.

"Sorry." She said with a smile.

"Alright, let's continue. Both the bride and groom agreed to hold off their wedding vows until later. So moving on. Emma Pillsbury, do you take William Shuester to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The priest asked.

"I do." Emma said with a smile.

Brittany and Artie's eyes connected and they both smiled. Brittany whispered that she loved him as the priest continued.

"And do you, William Shuester, take Emma Pillsbury to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The priest asked.

"I do!" Mr. Shuester said with a smile.

"Then by the power invested in me by the great state of Ohio, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride!" The priest said with a smile as he took a step back.

Mr. Shuester and Emma held each other and passionately kissed each other. Almost instantly, the whole church awed and applauded. The girls started to cry, while the boys cheered and clapped as Will and Emma ran down the aisle together. The Glee kids followed as they climbed into a limo waiting to take them to the reception area. They all laughed and cried all the way to the building.

After Will and Emma arrived and everyone finished eating, the DJ started playing some music and the Glee kids started dancing. Song after song, they danced until the DJ finally played a slow song.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the bride and groom are going to dance their first dance as a couple." The DJ said as he played the song.

Will and Emma started their slow dance and quickly joined in by everyone else. However, Brittany was sitting at her table. Artie walked over to her and smiled.

"Can I have this dance?" He asked with a smile as he offered her his hand.

"Oh such a gentlemen." Brittany said cheerfully as she took his hand and led him to the dance floor.

The two held each other closely as they danced next to Finn and Quinn. As the song continued, Brittany dug her head into Artie's shoulder and let out a smile.

"Artie, this is the greatest night ever. I don't want this dance to end." Brittany said happily as she held him tightly.

"Same baby. Who knows? This could be us soon." Artie said with a smile as he kissed her on the forehead.

Brittany smiled as she fell silent. The two continued to dance as the song changed into a more upbeat song. After awhile, everyone started clearing out of the reception area. The newly weds and the Glee kids remained behind for a little longer.

"I want to thank you guys again for doing this for me." Mr. Shuester said with a smile as he hugged everyone.

"Don't thank us. We were happy to do this for our favorite teacher." Santana said with a grin.

"Yeah, Mr. Shue. It's the least we could after all you and miss Pillsbury have done for us in high school." Quinn said as she wrapped her arms around Mr. Shuester.

Everyone continued to talk for awhile longer until Brittany and Artie started to yawn. Brittany rode with Artie back to his place. While she was getting ready for bed, Artie received a voicemail from David Winslow.

"_Hey Artie, its David. It turns that we need you to leave for Uruguay sooner then we expected. Our plane will be waiting for you in a few days. Sorry for the changes. See you then._" David's voicemail said.

"Damnit!" Artie said under his breath.

"Are you coming to bed, Artie?" Brittany asked cheerfully as she climbed into bed.

"Yeah, I'm coming." Artie said with a grin as he jumped into bed.

The two started kissing each other passionately as Artie turned out the lights.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked this chapter! Reviews are always perfect.**


End file.
